


Late Night Encounter

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P Kara, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Prostitute Lena, Rich Kara, Rutting, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: PROMPT FICKara goes into an unexpected rut and hires the help of a local prostitute named Lena. Things get more intense when it turns out Lena's in heat. Omegaverse.





	1. The First Night

_Damn it_, Kara cursed under her breath. She was mad at herself for forgetting, and at her biology for doing this to her right now. She was going into rut and she had a very important series of conferences to go to.

She couldn't go to them, sporting a constant boner and with only sex on her mind, when they could mean the future of her company. Kara had worked too hard these past three years getting her sporting goods store out there for her to not be at her best when the board meetings happened. This was her step from getting her store to be a state only wide franchise to a USA wide franchise.

She cursed under her breath again and opened her drawers, looking for suppressants. Dimly she was aware it was much too late for them to do anything, and she felt a sense of hopelessness fill her bones, settling next to the weariness. She had been too overworked and had missed the signs of her incoming rut. She had attributed the flashes of hot heat and the sweats to some sort of fever virus due to the chilling weather outside.

But no, it was her rut and it was rapidly on-setting. She groaned and shifted in her seat, trying to arrange her legs so they wouldn't rub up against her hard member as much. It helped-barely. She needed to jerk off or else she knew this erection wasn't going anywhere.

The best course of action to take now would be for Kara to find an omega and knot them. It would cut down her rut but where the hell would she get an omega? Kara knew she was attractive. Almost six feet tall, blonde, with symmetrical facial features and wash board abs under her casual outfits of comfy sweatpants and flannels. Alex affectionately called Kara a lumberjack lesbian because of her outdoorsy type look and her love for camping.

But Kara hadn't dated anyone in over a year and she knew it was no guarantee that she could hook up with someone on a dating app in enough time for her to get laid today. She had to curtail her rut right away before it could get worse.

She had about two days time to the meetings and she could sleep with someone tomorrow, but the chances were she'd still be in a rut mindset when the meetings occurred. No, the only way to curtail a rut was either to suppress it, or to sleep it off on the first day. Otherwise, she'd be stuck with it.

She worked at her bottom lip in worry as she sat slumped behind her desk, cursor flashing over a word document which she had been editing. That clearly couldn't get done now.

She fished her phone out of her pocket. No, she only had one option left. And she didn't quite like it.

There had been a couple of times that she'd let her rut go full force. Most of them when she had a girlfriend. But the couple times when she'd been young and forgotten to take her pills, Alex had helped her out by securing Kara a sexual helper. An escort. Or to put it in vulgar terms, a prostitute.

Kara didn't like going to them. She felt bad about using such services. About paying for them. She wanted organic love, not love she had paid for. But atlas, times were drastic and she needed one's help. Alex knew a couple of places because her alpha of a sister had no qualms of using them. Her sister loved the heady rush of a rut and the energy it gave her. And she wasn't mated so she felt there was no harm for paying for some fun when she couldn't get the sex she wanted from hook ups.

Besides, no strings were attached. Kara wasn't as carefree as Alex but didn't comment much on her sister's method of living. Instead, she called her up. The phone rang twice, then thrice and finally Alex picked up.

“Hey, Kara. What's up?”

“Uh, well a lot is up. Literally.”

Kara waited as Alex got the gist of what she meant. “Oh,” she said when she did. “Well then, you need a girl?”

“Yes, could you get one for me? I was too busy and you know,” she said, shrugging haplessly and feeling awkward to even mention all this. It never got easier to ask.

“What kind?” Alex rustled some papers. It sounded like she was at work. Kara felt bad for bothering her but this was an emergency. Kara's ruts tended to be stronger than a humans. While their's lasted for a day or two, her's could go on for a whole week. She didn't need that right now. And because of her super strength, she was worried she could hurt someone in the middle of her ardor.

She shivered when she recalled how she had torn a wall apart before Alex and DEA could step in. Never again. Luckily, no one had been hurt.

“Beta? Alpha? Omega?” Alex hummed, scribbling something down now.

Kara wet her lips, deciding. Normally she wasn't picky. She was alright with anyone as long as she loved them. But hormones began to cloud her mind. She was leaning towards an alpha's natural partner. The type that was a best fit for them. Submissive and pliant where an alpha was commanding and unbending. “An omega.”

“You want one in heat? About to go into heat? Or not in heat?” Alex continued prattling off.

Kara felt her groin stir alive at the thought of bedding an omega in heat. Her natural alpha instincts to knot such a fertile omega reared their head and she shook it to dispel the thoughts there. “Um, maybe just a regular one. I don't want an unexpected situation to arise.”

“Got it. You need one for tonight?”

“Yes,” Kara breathed out, her voice already going husky with thoughts of what she would do.

“Alright. Be ready at your place.” The phone call ended on that note.

* * *

Kara paced around in her bedroom, rubbing her hands nervously. She had worn some nicer clothing and even applied a bit of makeup to give her some confidence. The woman would be here soon. And Kara's cock couldn't wait. Despite masturbating about five times prior to this, it hadn't gone down at all and was throbbing with need to knot an omega.

Kara could already imagine it, pumping frantically between slender legs and the moans that would spill from the omega's mouth. Her cock twitched in her pants as the door bell rang, signaling the woman was here. Kara rushed to the door, plastering a smile on her face.

A slender woman with dark black hair stood in front of her. Her skin was pale and her lips painted black. She was wearing a trench coat and given her bare legs she wasn't wearing much underneath.

Kara gulped. The woman was attractive and she smelled good too. Like freshly washed linen and cinnamon. It only made her erection stretch the fabric of her loosest pair of pants, tenting it forward. “You must be Kara,” the woman said, her voice husky.

“Uh, yes. And you are...?”

“Lena. But you can call me Your Omega for tonight.” There was something hungry on the woman's face. Something that hadn't been there before but had only arrived when she had smelled Kara's pheromones in the air. Her eyes darkened and she raked her eyes down to Kara's not at all subtle bulge. She licked her lips and Kara could already imagine those lips around her cock, just sucking it off.

Something electric went down Kara's spine at this, anticipation she realized, and she moved back to make space for Lena to enter. “The bedroom's to the right,” Kara said because there was no need to pretend this was about something else, and the woman went in. Kara followed more slowly afterwards and found the woman had already draped her coat over a chair and was standing in nothing but racy underwear and high heels.

“Are you ready to fuck me?” she cooed, sitting on the bed and spreading her legs wide, her underwear barely doing anything to hide her nether lips and her salacious invitation. “I'll be your good little omega. Your pretty princess. Your kitty. Or your cum slut. Whatever you need.”

Kara felt a growl rip from her throat. She couldn't wait a moment longer. Her instincts were telling her to mount Lena. Why shouldn't she, when Lena smelled so good and was so willing?

“I hope you can handle it rough,” Kara stated, as she pulled her shirt over her head and then tugged her pants down. Lena watched hungrily, stroking her hands up and down soft pale thighs as first hard abs, then a nice bust, and finally Kara's erection sprung up into view. The tip was flared and an angry red from lack of cumming and the veins were bulging on the side.

“You have such a big dick,” Lena husked as she watched it bob with each powerful step Kara took towards her. Kara stood in front of her, tip leaking precum and not sure what she wanted to do first. Have Lena give her a hand job? A blow job?

No. She needed to be inside and knot her. There was an added layer to Lena's smell right now that hadn't been there before. It wasn't arousal, though that was leaking forth, much like her panties were getting soaked. Something else. Something Kara couldn't identify at this moment.

“Turn around,” she growled, needing to be on top. Needing to be in control. Lena did as asked, sticking her rump up in the air as she knelt, upper half on the bed, lower half hanging down. Kara peeled her underwear off, revealing glistening lips ready for her.

But would they be able to take her cock? She was thick and longer than most. Only one way to find out. She teased her tip against Lena's folds, making sure she was lubed up enough before she entered. And then she pushed her head in, watching the lips spread thin around the biggest part of her.

Lena moaned and arched her back so Kara could get in deeper. Could have better access. Kara placed one hand on Lena's small of her back, holding her there. She was the one dictating this.

Lena sensed this and held still, allowing Kara to slowly fed each inch of cock inside her. It went in slowly, pushing tight walls apart. Lena shuddered at feeling every last inch inside her. It was so thick and hot and it pulsating angrily inside her, wanting to fill her up.

At last Kara was able to bottom out, her cock head smashing against Lena's cervix because there wasn't enough room to continue going, but at least Kara had gotten everything inside. She let out a breath of relief and grabbed Lena's hips in her hands, making sure she had a good grip. “You are going to take all my cock like a good little omega, aren't you?” she whispered out and Lena nodded her head.

“I didn't hear you,” Kara said, leaning down and hissing this into Lena's ear, licking the shell.

“Yes. I'm going to take all of your cock. Because it's just for me, isn't it,” Lena gasped out as Kara withdrew her hardened appendage, leaving only the tip in, before smashing it back inside. Lena jolted up a little at the roughness of this.

“It's all for you. And you're going to take all my cum too,” Kara said, pushing in and out once more, holding herself back at a slower pace. She wanted to give Lena some time to adjust, and besides, she loved the obscene way her cock split those puffy pink lips to their limits.

How would they look with her knot stuffed between them?

She let out a soft moan at this, feeling pleasure build inside her. Fuck. She had to knot Lena and now.

“I'll take all of your cum. I love your cum,” Lena said and normally, women in her job were instructed to say those things to edge an alpha on, and to feed their egos, but Kara had a feeling Lena wasn't just saying this for her job. Her omega pheromones were thick in the air now. And they smelled like something Kara had smelled before.

It finally dawned on her. They smelled like one thing and one thing only.

An omega in heat.

In Kara's lust fogged mind, she found something off about this. Hadn't she asked for an omega not in heat? Then why was Lena in heat now?

Unless Kara's pheromones had triggered it. She knew sometimes strong alphas in rut tended to do this to omegas who were especially compatible to them.

The thought that Lena was so into her alpha side without even knowing she was, that she had gone into an early heat, only boosted Kara's alpha ego.

“Fuck,” she hissed out, unable to control the thrusting of her hips now. She was going in hard and deep, wanting, needing to knot Lena now that a fertile omega had been presented to her. Lena moaned into the covers, writhing with pleasure, nails snagging on expensive sheets. “More, give me more,” she pleaded.

Kara knew what Lena wanted. And she was more than happy to provide it. Already her knot was growing at the base, making it harder to thrust in.

She gave a couple of shallow thrusts, one hand moving to the omega's clit to stimulate it. Lena's walls spasm-ed hard and she came all over Kara's dick. The extra wetness allowed Kara to work in her knot. It was no easy going, Lena's lips already stretched tight around her cock. But she pressed and rubbed and worked it in, teeth going down on Lena's shoulder and biting down just rough enough to keep her still and pinned while this happened. With a couple more grunts of exertion, Kara slid her knot in with a wet click.

Finally, enveloped in wet silk. In tight heat. This was all for her.

She was tied inside a fertile omega. Her cock head poised right at Lena's womb with no where else for Kara's seed to go.

Lena erupted into another orgasm at this feeling of being tied together. Kara could feel her cock being tugged and milked for all it was worth. And she gave in to the exploding pressure she felt inside her. She came and she came hard, ropes and ropes of it ejecting from her as she grunted out.

She felt Lena's walls shudder once more around her, elated to be knotted. To be claimed like this. Hot sticky warmth filled her and Kara rutted her hips harder in, even though she couldn't get any deeper, even though she was as deep as she could already get.

They both moaned in combined ecstasy, the feeling lasting a long time as pleasure shook their bodies, making their limbs go weak.

Eventually the cum tapered off and they were left with the knot, trapping all of Kara's releases inside. Lena was still moaning softly, rolling her hips when she felt Kara's hard erection inside her. Kara moaned too and felt herself twitch, wanting to cum again. But not yet.

Gently, and a bit awkwardly, Kara moved them over to the top of the bed, resting Lena onto her side as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

They would have nothing to do until Kara's knot went down, so they cuddled like this, Kara pressing kisses to the back of Lena's neck as finally, Kara's knot went down. When it did, fluid spilled out from between Lena's legs and Kara let out an unhappy growl at this. That was supposed to stay _inside_.

Lena sensed this aggravation. “Sh, it's alright.” She turned in Kara's hold. “We have all night. All night for you to fill me up with that big alpha cock of yours,” she husked and Kara surged forth to kiss her lips, very happy with that idea. They sloppily made out for a while, Lena's hand pumping the blonde's erection while they did so. Not that it needed any help to get harder. It was slick and covered in their shared fluids and aching already to be back inside.

“Come, I need you alpha. I want to be your good submissive omega,” Lena said and allowed Kara to roll back on top of her. Expert fingers pinched turgid peaks. A tongue laved down a collarbone.

“Get on your hands and knees. I won't only cum, I'll knot you again too,” Kara said hotly, barely aware of what she was saying as Lena's heat pheromones and her rut, made her delirious with want. With lust.

Lena moaned out at that, insanely pleased to hear it. “Yes, anything for you. Just fill me up good,” she got into position, spreading her legs open and arms already trembling to hold her up as arousal filled her.

There was still some cum leaking out of her slit and Kara used it to smear the area around so it would be easier to get back inside. Despite stretching Lena's lips, it was still going to be a tight fit. So she started slowly, even as every bone in her body told her to go fast. To use Lena's body however she wanted to. The head popped in first, then she pushed half of her dick in, following by a couple of short thrusts and then finally she bottomed back out. Lena's walls were already quivering, trying to make Kara cum. Not yet.

“Please, please cum inside me,” Lena begged, her heat taking over. She hadn't expected to fall into a heat today while at work but she was lucky enough to have a virile alpha to satisfy her wants. “I need it.”

Kara slapped Lena's ass in reprimand. “You don't demand that of me. I give my cock if I want to. I give my cum if I want to. You don't choose.”

Lena nodded her head in understanding but an unhappy whimper left her lips. She just felt so empty. Slowly Kara began to move back and forth, hands gripping Lena's hips hard but not too hard. She didn't want to use her super strength and accidentally hurt her.

The bed began to rock with their motions and Kara's knot was already inflating at the base of her cock. Good, because she could fill up Lena and this rut would be over sooner, no matter how much Kara enjoyed fucking Lena.

The omega began to move her hips sloppily so they could meet Kara's, who didn't like this. She snarled and stilled, placing a strong arm long Lena's back. “Stop that. Only I get to fuck you,” her alpha side proclaimed, needing the obedience of an omega right now. “How I want, when I want.”

“Of course,” Lena breathed out, nearly mewling because her core was left aching and wanting and so empty. She wanted Kara's cock back inside, filling her. Her walls clenched down on nothing, wetness gushing forth and dripping down onto the sheets. “Use me however you want.”

Kara liked how that sounded and she pushed her dick back in, watching those perfect pink lips split around it, stretched so large to take in her girth. She began to hammer in faster, her knot bumping Lena's clit and stimulating it with the rough motions. She came, so hard that Kara had to jerk to a stop, because she couldn't move anymore, so strong was the hold on her meat.

Lena's walls sucked her in, urging her to come, but Kara grit her teeth. Not yet. When Lena finally finished shaking and Kara felt herself crawl back from that dangerous precipice where she was almost on the edge of coming, she slapped Lena's ass. The flesh there jiggled and Lena groaned low at the treatment.

“Are you trying to make me cum? You naughty girl,” Kara huffed out. “Stop it, or else I won't give you what you want.”

Lena shook her head, mouthing against the covers. “No, please. I need to feel you inside me. Please.”

Kara could sense the omega's distress was real about this so she let out a soothing sound. “Then I want you to earn my cum by not cumming. You cum this time when I tell you too.”

Lena nodded her head in agreement. Anything, just so Kara could move again. But she didn't dare jolt her hips to get Kara to move or else she might not get fucked at all.

Kara slowly began to thrust in and out but her slow pace was lost soon as she fell into a rutting phase. All she could focus on was thrusting, in and out, with all she had. She flipped Lena over at some point, so that Lena was on her back, ankles locked behind Kara's back and pulling her in deeper. Lena's chest heaved with her high pitched pants and her breasts jiggled with the fast pace. Kara was tempted to bite the soft flesh there and she did, leaving deep teeth marks on the underside of the black haired woman's boobs.

Lena encouraged this, thrusting them more up into Kara's mouth. “Kara please,” she moaned. Her eyes were closed and it was clear what she was begging for.

“Not yet,” she ordered. “I have to knot you first.”

Lena moaned happily at the prospect of being knotted again. “Fuck yes,” she agreed and Kara finally began the process of sliding her knot in. It took some time again but Lena was a bit looser than last time and it popped in with less forcing and grunting.

“You can come now,” Kara breathed out and Lena did, throwing her head back and mewling her pleasure as Kara kissed up and down her straining neck. Lena's own orgasm forced Kara to the brink and hot ropes of cum splattered against quivering and greedy walls.

A flood was pulled from her and she buried her face in Lena's neck as she came and came feeling a wetness sloshing around their conjoined sexes as the knot held everything in.

At last when the stars faded from their vision, they found themselves sated.

Kara's rut was fading. She could feel it leaving her senses. Like the sensation of having a cold and then one's nose going from stuffed to clear. She was so tired out by it all that she simply curled up next to Lena in the bed, the omega doing the same, her heat similarly slacked and they drifted off into a content sleep.

...

Kara's board meetings went just fine.


	2. The Next Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, due to a lot of comments asking about a second chapter for this story, I've caved and written it. But, I have no more plans to extend this prompt fic.   
I'll be putting out different prompt fics about omegaverse for supercorp so y'all can check those out for more smutty goodness.

Kara drummed her fingers impatiently on the lamented desk top. In front of her sat an open word document and in her pants her dick was throbbing in time to her finger taps.

She was in the same exact position as three months ago, except in a bigger office thanks to her board meetings going well and her moving up the corporate ladder, and she found her mind could not leave the image of Lena, writhing under her as she came undone.

Truth be told, Kara had a hard time parting with Lena the morning after their sensual night and she had thought back to her a couple of times, especially when she needed an extra edge to help her cum. But now that her rut was slowly approaching- this time she knew and caught the signs on time, thank goodness- she found herself pondering if she should call Lena's services once more.

Kara's stance on hiring prostitutes was this: don't. Technically, she never did, since Alex ordered for her. But this time, the difference was that Kara was willingly thinking of caving in and getting Lena.

Kara didn't like this. Didn't like this need or addiction, but her dick had no such qualms and it only throbbed harder in her slacks which were definitely too tight on her in the crotch area. She licked her lips and sat up, sighing in resignation as she closed the word document. She would be getting no work done today. Despite the rut still being a day or two away, it was quite strong and she fidgeted, knowing she needed a suitable omega to get her through this. And Lena was more than suitable.

Kara fished out her phone and looked at the lock screen, nibbling on the bottom of her lip. Did she dare become one of those people....? Her dick gave a twitch this time.

Yes. She did.

After all, how could she resist Lena? She had been the perfect omega to her alpha and she'd even been in heat for Kara which was the highest compliment an alpha could receive sexually.

Kara shook her head, her desires warring with her morals. Maybe she could get a Tinder date? After all, she had a couple of days before her rut. It wasn't like she was in dire need of an omega right now.

Just as she was about to put her phone back, it rang. Alex's number flashed across the screen. Frowning, for she wondered what this was about, she picked up. “Hello?”

“Kara, you busy?”

“No...not really,” she said, leaning back in her seat.

“Good. I've got something you really need to hear.”

Alex's tone was neutral so it was hard to tell if it was good or bad. For sure it wasn't business related because Alex kept her nose out of Kara's work affairs because she had no mind for them. “Okay, what is it?”

“The prostitute company called and said one of the girls would like to speak to you.”

Kara's throat dried out at this while she feared the worst, as her dick perked up and hoped for the best. Had Kara...had Kara insulted Lena somehow? Hurt her? “What...why?” she managed out.

Alex shrugged. “I don't know. They only told me to tell you to call them.”

“Do you think it's bad?”

“Only one way to find out: call them. Here, I'll give you their number.”

Kara quickly jotted it down and then Alex hung up. Kara looked at the unprofessional numbers on her professional pad and before she could psyche herself out, she called. An operator picked up the first ring.

“Lovely Ladies and Lusty Lesbians Services. How may I help you.”

Oh wow. What a tacky name. Kara flushed at having to call such a place but she powered on. “I'm calling because I was told a Lena was looking to talk to me about something?”

There was a pause and then, “just a second, hun. I'll patch you through.”

Classical Muzak- ironic really- played as Kara waited, tapping her fingers on the desk top once more and swiveling a little in her chair until there was a click, and then, “Hello?”

Kara's heart and dick jumped at the sound of that husky voice. “Uh, is this Lena?” she asked, clearing her throat.

“Yes, it is. And this is...?”

“Kara. The company said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Right,” Lena said as the information fell into place. “I actually.....” here a sigh full of uncertainty. Gone was the confident tone from before. “I actually had a favor to ask of you.”

Intriguing. “And what is it?”

“Kara, I'm in heat.”

The silence was heavy with shock and anticipation. Kara didn't know what to say for a while. “Oh?” she gasped out in the end. She knew what Lena was insinuating. “And the company won't mind...?”

“This would be strictly off the clock,” Lena said quickly. “It's just that....when we fucked last time, your rut triggered something in me, causing me to go into heat and now every time I go into heat no one else has been good enough.”

That strokes Kara's alpha ego and she leans forward into the seat, suddenly more demanding. More aggressive. “Lucky for you, I'm about to hit my rut.”

“Then it's agreed?” this time Lena's voice is slightly breathless. Either in arousal or anticipation.

“I'll message you the time and place and you better be there,” Kara orders, muscles and bones aching to dominate Lena again.

“Oh I will be,” is Lena's definitely aroused voice this time.

* * *

Before they start, they go over a few key things. Because it's different now. Kara isn't paying money for Lena; it isn't just about Kara's pleasure but about Lena's as well.

“How many days until your heat is over?”

“Three. How many days until your rut?”

“I should be starting soon, but I'll probably finish up the same time as you if I knot you a couple of times.” Kara tries to keep her words neutral but she still shivers in excitement at the idea of being inside Lena again. Her heat pheromones are thick in the air and they make it hard for Kara to swallow.

“Anything you'd like me to do for you? You are helping me after all. You don't have to.”

“I kind of do have to, Lena,” Kara smiles. “You've been on my mind since that night. There's something about you my alpha side likes and I'll be hard pressed to say no to you.”

“My omega side likes you too,” Lena says, eyes going lidded, voice sultry. “And my human side too.”

“How flattering,” Kara chuckles and allows Lena to slide onto her lap where her erection is already visible. Kara can feel how wet Lena is through her shorts as she softly rocks into her erection. She's going to take care of that soon.

“Bed?” she husks and Lena nods her head, an acute need in her eyes.

They're at Kara's place so they can be as loud as they want. And be here for as long as they want too. “You don't have to help me for the full three days.” Lena says, giving Kara an out.

“But I want to,” she says, leaning her head down and brushing her lips tentatively against Lena's. This is all so new, to both of them.

Uncharted territory.

They share a kiss first this time, slow and heady, a kiss that makes their toes curl. Kara gently leads Lena to the bed where she falls down, breaking the kiss. Kara stands over her, stripping off her shirt and pants until she's in her underwear. Her erection is stretching the thin fabric of her shorts and there's a wet spot in front.

Lena eyes the extension with hungry eyes, chest rising up and down in excitement. “You're so big,” she murmurs, absent minded, like she doesn't mean to say this out loud.

“You don't have to say that,” Kara comments, climbing in between Lena's legs which have spread to make it easier for Kara to remove her pants and underwear. Her pussy lips are dripping onto the sheets already not like Kara hadn't smelt her arousal before. It was thick and cloying.

“But it's true. You're really big for a woman alpha,” Lena said earnestly, running her hands up and down Kara's muscular arms as the alpha hovered over her.

“Keep saying things like that and you're guaranteed to get fucked so hard you'll see stars,” Kara said, her alpha side purring.

Lena moaned softly at the idea of that, nails digging into Kara's forearms. “Then hurry and do that because I can't wait with this heat much longer.”

Lena has been acting very restrained for an omega in heat but even she couldn't keep the act up for much longer, especially in the face of good sex. “Take your top off then. I want to feel all of your skin against mine.” Lena didn't waste another second, eyes flickering between Kara's lips and her straining dick.

“Hands and knees,” Kara instructed once the nice clothes landed on the floor, Lena's turgid peaks and pale spotless flesh on display. She nodded her head and hurried to comply, waiting impatiently with her rump up in the air. Kara slid a finger in between slick folds and Lena's hips bucked up. She bit down on her bottom lip. “Please,” she begged. She didn't want to wait any longer.

Normally Kara would chastise for this behavior but she wasn't full force in her rut and she sympathized with Lena's plight. “Don't worry. I got you,” she soothed and pulled her boxers down, letting them pool around her knees. Holding her stiff cock in one hand, she let the tip glide in between hungry lips, getting lubrication. Other hand was on Lena's waist, warning her to hold still.

When Kara was nice and ready, she began to push in. Immediately Lena's back arched up and she relished the feel of being split open by a massive cock.

“Shit, I forgot how tight you are,” Kara groaned out as tight walls clamped down on her cock with aggressive force, as if trying to keep her inside forever. Lena nearly mewled in pleasure. It had been so long, too long, since she'd been penetrated like this and her omega keened in joy, wanting the virile alpha to knot them so badly.

They would be stuffed so full of cock and cum. Lena couldn't help buck her hips up as Kara continued inserting her long cock into her, until finally her tip hit Lena's cervix, smacking against it because there was no more room to go.

Kara's hands got a proper grip on a tiny waist. “Hold on, I'm gonna make good on my promise and fuck you hard.”

Lena shivered at that promise and felt Kara withdraw out of her. She set a slow pace at first, a maddeningly slow pace that made Lena wish she could have more. But she knew her alpha would provide her with what she needed in time. She just needed to be patient.

Kara's hips began to churn more quickly and her rate of breathing picked up as she thrust in harder and harder. Moans leaked out of their mouths and wetness seeped out and dripped onto once clean sheets. Lena moved her hips back so as to not miss a single inch of cock.

A strong hand pushed down on Lena's shoulders and she got the message. She flopped down, face pressed into the sheets and lower half sticking up avariciously. Hands clawed into sheets as she closed her eyes. Stars were forming in her vision. Her inner walls quivered. She was going to cum.

Before she could even say it, before she could warn Kara, she came viciously, screaming into the sheets and twisting her hips side to side as her insides churned. Kara steadied her, stopping in her thrusts because her dick was held captive in a vice like hold. She closed her eyes as she tried to hold back from cumming, but it was so hard not to when her dick was being squeezed like this.

“Please, more,” Lena begged even as she still came. This was what she had been missing. She had slept with other alphas, with other clients, but none came close to making her body respond the way that Kara could even with such simple fucking.

But it was biology. What was she to do but to answer to it's needs.

As the quivering finally subsided, Kara began to thrust again, slow so that Lena's sensitive pussy could adjust. It was so wet and hot now and Kara knew she'd be cumming soon. But she wanted to make Lena cum once more before that. She tugged the woman by the waist and she got the message. She allowed Kara to pull her onto her lap and began to slide up and down Kara's slick cock like this. At this angle, Kara was able to get even deeper inside Lena. It was heaven.

Kara didn't bother to hide her grunts of pleasure as she panted into Lena's ear, each puff of hot air sending electric shivers down her spine. “I'm getting close,” Lena announced, more able to control herself this time. Kara took this as a cue to charge into her faster, the mattress squeaking with each motion.

“I'm getting close too,” Kara announced, hands coming to Lena's bouncing chest and playing with her hard nipples as her warm back laid against Kara's breasts. “And I'm going to cum inside you so hard.”

Lena threw her head back so it rested on Kara's strong shoulder. “Yes, please,” she groaned out, her heat addled mind wanting all of that potent cum inside her. And Kara gave it to her. With one last bruising thrust at Lena's cervix, Lena shuddered and came, muscles contracting tightly onto Kara as if to never let her go. Kara's cum spurted inside Lena in quick fast ropes, washing her walls white. And she kept cumming for some time. The sensation of hot sperm pushed Lena into two smaller orgasms in a row, which caused all the cum to wash out from between their legs and to pool on the bed.

When they came down from their high and saw this, they both let out disappointed groans. “Kara....” Lena trailed off as Kara gently kissed her neck. Lena's would suffer no less than a knot and being stuffed with Kara's releases.

“Don't worry, I know. I know,” she soothed though inside she was also raging and disappointed. That had to stay inside her omega. The two of them shifted, Lena popping off of Kara's cock with a wet sound and Kara finally untangling the boxers from around her knees. Lena laid on her back, spreading her legs out and running her hands up and down her chest, naval, and thighs.

Kara didn't need to be told what to do. She leaned over the omega, loving the way she bared her neck so that Kara could bite down on it. Not hard enough to pierce skin, but enough to show Kara's dominance. She then licked the marks, as her left hand played with Lena's clit. The hard bud was pounding with need and it didn't take much for Lena to come, wetness dripping out of her sopping cunt. One that was aching with need for a alpha to fill. But she didn't push Kara, only wrapped her ankles behind the small of her back.

Kara pressed hot open mouthed kisses to Lena's neck, to her collarbone, and to her mouth as she played with her clit some more. Her rock hard erection pressed against Lena's stomach, leaking precum and making it puddle on Lena's skin.

It wasn't until Lena came again from Kara playing with her clit, gasping her pleasure into her mouth which swallowed the sound down greedily, that Kara finally shifted a bit down and allowed her dick head to spear through the folds of Lena's pussy.

It was even wetter than before and Kara nearly growled in pleasure. Her rut was beginning to hit full force and she thrust in in one go, causing Lena to cry out loudly at the rough insertion. “That's it. My good omega,” she murmured. “Ready to let your alpha knot you?” She jogged her hips, letting the tip of her dick brush inside against sensitive spots.

“Yes. You're my alpha. Show me that you are.” Lena wrapped her arms around the back of Kara's neck and they began to rock together as there was a new roughness to Kara's actions. Lena liked it very much and she moaned to let Kara know how much she did.

“Fuck, you're fucking me so good with your cock,” she cooed out.

“I'm the only one who can fuck you like this. No other cock is good enough.”

“No, they won't be,” Lena agreed lustily. Kara's thrusts began to grow shallower and shallower. And that was because her knot was growing. “Turn around,” she insisted, slipping out of Lena. “On your hands and knees.” When she knotted Lena, she wanted her cum to get all the way inside. Lena listened without hesitation and got on her hands and knees, presenting for Kara who went back to thrusting, to trying to get her knot in. But she was big and despite all their fucking, it would take a bit of effort to get in. Lena used her hands to try and pull back her lips so Kara could get in better. It helped a bit and Kara finally popped halfway in, wiggling a bit more before she was fully in.

She came first, a stream of hot cum that raced down into Lena's womb, filling her. The omega came second, shuddering walls milking every last drop from Kara's cock, making her spend faster. Blast after blast came from her cock, and Lena swore she would feel the cum racing up through her cock before emptying into her. The idea was extremely arousing and she came again, feeling her fluids and Kara's mixing together inside.

Bright lights danced in front of their eyes and then they were collapsing onto their sides with a groan of tiredness. Kara's hand came up to stroke Lena's full belly as they caught their breaths, sweat drying on their skin.

Lena could feel the edge of her heat satisfied for now. But she knew it wouldn't be for long. For now, they had to get some rest because a busy three days awaited them.

Their three day sex fest was far from over.

“Be ready, I'm going to make you so sore,” Kara promised as they fell into an easy slumber.

“You better,” was Lena's murmured response.

And after they had pounded themselves silly, Lena left her personal number for Kara to call later on. Kara smiled like an idiot when she saw it. Maybe she would no longer have to resort to hiring prostitutes for her ruts. Not if she made Lena her girlfriend.

Kara would like that a lot.

And as Kara began to quietly plan a first date between them, fate played it's hand to aid Kara's and Lena's budding romance.

And the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
